Wishes
by Lita1
Summary: Just a short sort I had to write for english. Lita/Duo. Quite sad. Was complete but I'm going to add more soon.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
I had to write this short story for English. It was modelled on Lita and Duo so I decided to post it. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Duo stared out of the foggy window watching as the snow fell outside while he thought. He let out a sigh as he left the window, and wandered, aimlessly, around the room, stopping occasionally to look at something more closely. He was in a bedroom. It was her bedroom, or it had been and everything in it reminded him of her. The room even smelt like her.  
  
Something caught Duo's hand as he trailed it idly along the edge of the windowsill. It was a black leather book and when he picked it up a small silver key slid to the ground where it lay, looking dull and dead. Duo put the book back in its place and was about to place the key with it but something stopped him.  
  
He could now see that the book had a silver lock, sparkling in the reflection of the snow, as though daring him to open it. Seeing no reason not to open the book, Duo picked it up again and tried the key in the lock. It fitted perfectly and when Duo turned it the lock opened with a snap.  
  
Removing the lock from the book, Duo placed it, along with the key, carefully back on the windowsill. He opened the book with great care, as though it would fall apart in his hands if he handled it roughly, and glanced down at the first page. There, in an untidy scrawl of letters were the words 'My Diary' and underneath that, her name, Litania. A wave of emotions overcame Duo, mainly guilt at the thought of reading her diary, but he turned the page anyway and began to read.  
  
The first entry was in the same scrawl as the front page and took Duo quite awhile to decipher. It was short and contained some spelling mistakes, but took up most of the page because of the size of the writing.  
  
'Deer Diary,' it began, 'I am six today. Amy gave you to me. She said I could tell you all of my dreams and wishes. I love wishes. They are grate. Bye, Litania.'  
  
Duo made his way over to the bed and sat down on the lavender bedspread, the diary open on his lap. He began skimming the pages, looking for the place when they had first met. After about twelve pages Duo stopped to read one of the entries more carefully.  
  
  
  
'Dear Diary, I'm so happy! It's my eighth birthday today. I got the dollhouse that I told you about last time from Mummy and Daddy. This afternoon I'm having a party with all my friends from school. It's going to be great fun!  
  
This morning Mummy and I went shopping. I got a new pair of shoes and a purple dress to wear at the party. When we were coming back I saw a boy with long dark hair in one of the 'Dirty Streets.' I wonder what he was doing. He looked about eight, like me and he was holding an apple. He looked really dirty and cold. I felt so sorry for him.  
  
I have to go now. Mummy is calling me because Sammy's here for the party. See you later. Litania.'  
  
Duo sat frozen with shock. He never knew that she had seen him on that day. He could remember that day well; it stuck out like a thorn in his memory. He could still remember the cold as he had stood in the alleyway, clutching his stolen apple with frozen hands, as he watched a girl and her mother talk happily as they walked. That girl had been Lita. She had looked so happy and normal that he had found himself wishing that he could be like her. Back then he didn't believe in wishes, and had scoffed at himself for even thinking of them.  
  
That was the day that he had been captured and taken to the orphanage. Duo shuddered at the thought of the horrible orphanage where he had spent three years of his life. Instead he turned to the pages of Lita's diary looking through them for and entry from around three years after the one that he had just read. Duo found what he was looking for and began reading again.  
  
'Dear Diary, Today at school we had a new boy join our class. His name is Duo and he reminds me of someone, but I can't think of whom. He's just been adopted from the orphanage and his new family signed him up at my school yesterday. He seems really nice but he's quiet and has a sad sort of air about him. I think I'll invite him to my party on Saturday. Maybe he'll cheer up if he makes some friends. I'll go ask Mum and Dad after this.  
  
The entry went on for another page or so with details of the party she was having for her eleventh birthday, and was signed for the last time as Litania. Duo read the entry of the next day. It was another day that he could remember well. It was the day that he and Lita had become friends. From that day onwards the entries were always signed as Lita, for that was the nickname that he had given her and she had gone by that name ever since.  
  
Lita and he had become the best of friends, and as they had become closer he had slowly opened up to her, and, as a result become happier. Duo smiled half-heartedly as he read the entries re-accounting all of the adventures and good times they had experienced together. He read of how Lita had felt, before she realised that she was falling in love with him and remembered feeling a similar way himself. He smiled as she spoke of wishing to be loved, remembering making the same wish, and became emersed in memories as she re-accounted their first kiss.  
  
'Duo doesn't believe in wishes,' she wrote in one of her earlier entries, 'How sad! I'll show him, Wishes can come true!'  
  
'She sure did.' Duo thought to himself absent-mindedly. She had taught him that wishes could come true. She had taught him how to be happy and love. A sad smile graced Duo's lips as he read the last entry.  
  
'Dear Diary, I turned nineteen today. Well, in truth it was yesterday as it is now past midnight, not that is really matters. It was the best birthday of my life, better than my giant surprise birthday party last year, and that's saying something. I can barely believe it! I think I'd better explain. Duo had arranged to take me out for dinner. He took me for a picnic on the beach. We sat under the stars as we ate, talked and kissed. It was beautiful, and then Duo proposed to me! I said yes, of course! I'm so happy! I'm also really tired so I'm going to go to bed, whether I get any sleep will be another matter. Sweet Dreams! Lita.'  
  
He turned the page expectantly but there was nothing there but one last blank page. The last page in the book. On a sudden urge, Duo jumped up, walked over to the desk and came back with a black pen in his hand.  
  
'Dear Lita, I miss you so much. I know that you always told me that wishes can come true, but you were wrong.' Single tears rolled down his cheek and landed on the page, making the ink run. 'I know that you were wrong, because if wishes could come true, my angel would still be here with me.'  
  
With that last sentence Duo lowered his head, allowing his tears of loss to fall.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review.  
  
Cya Lita. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita or Duo or any other cartoon characters that may be in this story. Don't sue me cos I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Hi again! Thanks to everyone who read this story reviewed and voted! I means so much to me to know what you guys think and it really helps me to get motivated to write, so keep that in mind if you read any of my other stories.  
  
A big 'THANK YOU' to Bluejello for this idea as I was trying to think of a good way to finish this and this idea is better than any that I had come up with. Also thank you to anyone else who tried to help. Thank-you so much!  
  
And now on with the story!  
  
  
  
One week later~  
  
Duo stood alone in the desolate graveyard, as the cold rain was driven at him by the wind, stinging his bare arms but he paid no attention to it as he stared at the gravestone in front of him. A sad smile graced his lips, as he looked yet again at the inscription in the cold stone. It had been at his request that her parents had written it.  
  
Lita Maxwell 14/1/1983-22/1/2002 A Shooting Star Although her life was short, while she was here she lit up the lives of all around her.  
  
  
  
Then underneath that:  
  
  
  
She will be dearly missed by her parents, friends and all who knew her.  
  
"I'm sorry Lita." Duo whispered softly but his words were gone so quickly, carried away by the wind like the one he had loved. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I can't here for you any longer. I can't stand it," he continued just as softly the tears began to silently stream down his face. They too went unnoticed as they mixed with the rain making it impossible to tell that he was crying. "Every where I go I'm reminded of you! I loved you so much and now you're gone. I can't take these memories popping up every day. They're everywhere and I can't escape them. So I'm leaving, I have to. Everyone keep on telling me to get on with my life and I can't do that here."  
  
  
  
He walked forward and placed a single purple pansy on the grave, amongst the many other flowers. He stepped back again, water dripping down his face, his long braid soaked with rain.  
  
He turned to leave then as an after thought turned back and whispered, "Good-bye Lita, my angel, I'll always love you." With that Duo gave way to the emotions that had been threatening to take over and fell to his knees. Duo stayed there for quite awhile, his face buried in his hands and his braid trailing in mud as his whole body was racked by his sobs. "I love you. I love you," he repeated over and over through his tears, as thought saying it would bring her back but he knew that is wouldn't.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Duo felt the rain stop and a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up, tears staining his face, to see Lita's friend Mina holding an umbrella over them both. I'm leaving he said bluntly, and with that he left, leaving the town forever.  
  
  
  
Mina stood alone as she watched him go, confused that he had been so nasty towards her. And no one noticed the solitary purple flower take flight towards the heavens, swept away by the vicious wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, hope that makes people happy, although it's more likely to make them sad as I was nearly crying as I wrote it. Poor Duo!  
  
Please review! I want to know what people thought. Thanks again to Bluejello.  
  
If anyone is still confused or wants and explanation of how this story came to be cos it might seem kind of confusing with out it then review and tell me or you can e-mail me.  
  
  
  
Bye Lita. 


End file.
